


Love's Labour Won

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I refuse, Jealousy, Possessiveness, Season 6 Spoilers, Slightly - Freeform, bro i have no idea what im doing, castle's not gone, jesus this fandom, klance, no one freaking likes kuron, relationship comfort, shallura - Freeform, slight fighting, sliiiiight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: // uh don't read if you haven't seen S6Shortly after he wakes up, Shiro is determined to find out about all the damages his clone wreaked on the Castle and others. It's a way to restore his memory, but also to find out what the hell happened with Lotor. Allura refuses to talk about the other, and the others are remaining pretty silent.Then he stumbles upon it, and doesn't know how to function.Hmmph. That should have been him.A little fic, involving cameras, jealousy, and the kiss that every shallura shipper hated.Oh, and in this one, the Castle's not gone. I refuse, I refuse.





	Love's Labour Won

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So er--hello! This is my first voltron fic ilsjfkdjf probably because I joined the fandom two days ago and finished all six seasons in two days. 
> 
> I'm new at this, so please leave comments and suggestions on how I can develop my writing and characters!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

It had been two weeks since Shiro’s awakening, and he was still getting used to the fact that so many things had changed.Allura was powerful (he could feel it) than before, Keith had a mom (and a wolf?!?), and so much more. Of course, his body was trying to catch up. Shiro was endlessly frustrated with the fact that he tired out quicker than before, that even getting up was a challenge for him. And despite the team’s urges for him to stay in a healing pod for a bit longer, he was adamant. 

 

Ah, the team.He had truly missed them.He felt happier surrounded by them in the Lounge, after spending so much time alone. Lance was the one who told the story of everything that happened, Pidge interjected from time to time to tell him all about the scientific progress she had made during his absence, and Hunk and Coran added their insights here and there. Keith was the one who stayed quiet, as usual, along with…Allura. That had been a bit of shock to him, that she hadn’t contributed anything to the story. 

 

Shiro knew that there was something off with her. There was a look of guilt, shame within her eyes, a look that he knew all too well. It was the same look that was mirrored in his eyes, glancing back at him in the mirror every morning.

 

When Lance got around to explaining about Lotor, Shiro didn’t miss the way how everyone’s eyes flitted to the Princess, whose shoulders had tensed up beyond belief. 

 

The important details about the fate of Zarkon’s son were given, but as quickly as the topic was touched, it was dropped.

 

Shiro prodded the others endlessly after that, wondering what went wrong. They refused to give him any information.

 

Well, except for Coran. Coran was worried about Allura, sensing that the princess was blaming herself for what happened to Lotor. 

 

“You’ll need this.” the bushy mustache man had said, handing him a screen.

 

Now, here he was, the screen on his lap, a plate of food goo next to him (courtesy of Hunk), and safe within the walls of his room.

 

** ~ **

It was boring.

 

Really, it was really, really boring. 

 

It was like—watching someone play a game—as twisted as that sounded.

 

But then again, it didn’t take him long to find it.

 

Yes, he had completely skipped over what his clone did, and had skipped through the interactions between Lotor and Allura, waiting to see what happened that made the Princess this way.

 

And then, his mouth dropped open when he saw Zarkon’s son pull Allura in for a kiss (which she returned, hmmph). 

 

So that’s what happened. He seduced her in, she dropped her guard, and he had taken advantage of her trust.

No wonder, she probably blamed herself for everything that happened. He wanted to march up to her, tell her that it wasn’t her fault, comfort her, but he knew that it wasn’t his place. He grumbled internally at how she had been toyed with, how she had been treated. 

 

So he just remained quiet, pondering, (and stewing in his jealousy). 

 

** ~ **

 

Allura knew that something was off with Shiro. Was it another clone? No, she didn’t think so. It was the simple fact that all communication between them was short, brief. Always about the work at hand, nothing more. When they trained, he was focused on the task, but maybe more than usual. She had thrown light-hearted banter she had picked up from Lance at him, but no response. Not even a smile.

 

All these interactions had the Altean Princess getting angrier and angrier, and after a night of restless pondering, soon she found herself at Shiro’s door.

 

She tapped on the door, before crossing her arms, practically glaring at the door. Poor door. 

 

Yes, she knew that it was inappropriate for her to be in sleep clothes, disturbing the paladin so late at night, but hell, she needed to know what was going on.

 

A sleepy Shiro opened the door, wearing nothing but sweats (Lance had educated her about Earth clothing, seeing how they were going there soon), and rubbing his eyes. His hair was tousled from sleep, and as soon as he saw her, his eyes widened, snapping to attention.

 

“What’s wrong, Princess?” He asked, focused.

 

Allura’s glare had weakened when she saw his sweats, and suddenly knew why Earth females preferred the article of clothing on males. He looked exquisite, with his chest—no, focus.

 

She had to swallow and refrain from licking her lips, which had gone dry as she tore her gaze from his body to his face. “Nothing is wrong. I mean—something is wrong, just—what is your problem?” She asked, her glare returning to her face.

 

He tilted his head, looking confused. “Nothing is my problem.” He said, his face reverting back to the smooth composure as always.

 

“No, something is your problem! You’re treating me differently—did I say something—or do something—“ She sputtered before her eyes widened, realization clicking onto her face. Oh, he knew. If there was any reason to judge her, it would be because of her recent actions.

 

Her head dropped, her shoulders slumping.“I know. I know, I was the one who put the team at risk. I jeopardized everything, just because of one person who knew how to talk his way into my heart, and I know that I dropped our defenses, and I promise that I’ll make up for it. I won’t let feelings get in the way anymore.”

 

There was no reason for her to explain to him, but Allura respected Shiro. He carried so much weight on his shoulders, almost as much as she did, yet never complained and always did it with a clear mind. He truly was a good person, and the feeling of letting him down made her feel terrible.

 

A finger under her chin forced her to look up at him. His eyes were soft, not condemning. 

 

“I was upset, because of the way you had been treated. I was upset, and I didn’t want to take that anger out on anyone else, Princess.” He explained in his quiet manner.

 

His confession startled her. He wasn’t upset at her? He—was upset about how she had been tricked… The realization of that made her fling her arms around the man, hugging tightly. Before she knew it, tears spilled down her angular face. 

 

“He shouldn’t have done that to you. I’m sorry, Princess. I’m not upset at you. I promise.” His voice was comforting, and she relaxed.

 

They stayed that way for a long time, his arm wound around her, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Somewhere, her tears subsided. Also, somewhere, his hand had started playing with her hair. 

 

It was the comfortable familiarity that had surrounded them before the clone, accompanied with the tingle of something else…something more.

 

The same tingle that she had wanted to feel with Lotor. 

 

“I should get going…you need rest.” Her voice cut the comfortable silence that had been growing between them.He made a soft noise of affirmation, but neither one made any move to let go.

 

A few moments passed, and with a sigh, Allura detached herself. She managed a soft smile, looking up at the Black Paladin. 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened. Get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.” She murmured.

 

It was quick, a soft tug of her hand, and she was pulled back to him. His hand tilted her chin up, and his lips were a soft, warm pressure on hers. Her eyes widened, but within moments, she was kissing him back, their lips moving in a slow synchronization.

 

“That is how it should have been.” Shiro murmured as he pulled back for air, leaving a very flustered (and red) Altean princess at his smirk and wink. 

 

Nevertheless to say, he showed her a lot more of how it should have been in the coming days. She had no complaints. 


End file.
